Breeding Program: Successful
by Transgenic-girl
Summary: From the Max's time inside Manticore to the growth of T.C. HIATUS
1. Renfro

**OKAY THIS IS KIND OF A TEASER, I'M NOT SURE WHETHER OR NOT TO PUT UP THE REST OF THE STORY I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. THIS IS DEFINETLYA M/A FIC SO DON'T WORRY. HELL I CAN'T REMEMBER IF I WROTE LOGAN IN AT ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of season one on DVD. Season two was pretty much a bust after the half-way point so oh well. Not a single character is mine (so far?) so don't sue me. If I owned Jensen Ackles I would not be spending my time on a _computer._**

* * *

Max stood in a row with nine other females. Renfro slowly walked down the line and leisurely inspected each of them. She stopped in front of Max for a moment, then with a creepy smile, she continued down the row.

When she finished looking over the group, Renfro smiled again.

"Well X-5s, you have been selected for the breeding program. You all are the best of the best. Your orders are to submit to your assigned breeding partner. If you decide to disobey these orders, you are on your own." She shot a look at Max. "All but 452, return to your quarters, then 0600 tomorrow return here for debriefing."

The female X-5s turned as one and headed back to the dormitory. Max struggled to keep her face impassive, to keep her hate hidden.

"I know you're only pretending to be the good little soldier 452." Renfro drawled slowly, motioning to the bulky X-5 guards on either side of her. They quickly moved to flank Max, standing at either side of her. "And for that reason, I've decided to make this order a little easier to obey."

The two guards held Max so she was unable to move. Renfro moved slowly towards her, followed by a medic brandishing a small case.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE, SHOULD I CONTINUE? HIT THE BUTTON, SAY SOMETHING AND I'LL PUT UP SOME MORE. FOR A LITTLE CROSSOVER FUN TRY MY OTHER STORY.**


	2. Serum

**I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING!**

* * *

As Max watched silently, angrily, the medic removed a filled syringe from the case.

Renfro motioned to the syringe. "One of our scientists accidentally discovered the concoction. It brings on a female's heat in a matter of an hour. Useless usually, but for our little situation, perfect.

Max's eyes widened, and she tried to pull away. But with two heavily muscled x-5s holding her, she was helpless. Eyes empty of all emotion, the medic carefully injected the serum and moved off,

"Take her to her cell. I'll send her breeding partner along shortly." Renfro waved them off with a smug grin.

Max paced her cell, fanning her face. Her skin was feeling hotter by the minute. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal bars on her window, sighing in relief. Suddenly she heard the door unlock behind her, and she swung around.

"Ben?" She whispered, shocked.

"Ben?" The blonde man looked confused. "Oh, right. 493 was called that my his unit mates."

"If you're not Ben, who are you?" Max barely managed to hold herself back from touching him.

"I'm 494. Ben was my twin." His hazel eyes roved over her. "I've never met the crazy rogue."

"What's your name?" Max ran her tongue over bottom lip.

"Don't have one." 494's eyes clouded as he breathed in the pheromones coming off of Max in waves.

"You need one." She groaned, and moving toward him, she pulled his shirt up over his head. "I'll think of it later."

* * *

THANKS TO MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS. THE CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE SHORT BUT PRETTY FREQUENT.

REVIEW LOVE

PUSH THE BUTTON!


	3. Reporting 'In'

TO THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK I MIGHT'VE RUSHED INTO THE WHOLE ALEC AND MAX GET IT ON PHASE, WELL, THEY WASTED SO MUCH TIME CIRCLING AROUND EACHOTHER.

* * *

"Alec I think." Max said two days later, when her heat was finally over. "For smart aleck."

"It's not bad." He finished pulling on his (ripped) clothes.

"Good thing you like it." Max said with a saccharine smile. "My second choice was Cocky Bastard."

"Bye Maxie." The newly christened Alec replied as he walked out the door. Then he stopped. _'Why did I call her that?' _he thought, shocked. _'I shouldn't call her that. She's 452. Four. Five. Two. Nothing more.'_

"Report 494." Renfro barked.

"Op went as planned ma'am." Alec replied.

"She cooperated?" Renfro leered at him.

"Yes ma'am." Alec struggled to keep the inexplicable guilt out of his voice and off his face. _'Not like you really gave her an option you...'_

"Then you will continue reporting to her quarters until she conceives." She gave him a long lingering look, making his skin crawl. "And then I'll finally be able to understand her DNA."

_'What kind of monster is this woman? What have I done?' He thought._

_

* * *

_

I DECIDED TO WRITE IN ALEC'S THOUGHTS INTO THIS CHAPTER, HE DIDN'T EXACTLY SAY MUCH IN THE LAST CHAPTER ;).

REVIEWS LOVE


	4. Wrestling

I'M OUT OF TOWN THIS WEEKEND SO THE NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE MONDAY. SO I JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU A LITTLE LOVE BEFORE I LEAVE.

* * *

Max gingerly removed the cinderblock under her bed and slipped into the resulting hole. In mere minutes she found Joshua.

"Hey little fella." The big man said, sniffing the air.

"Hey big fella." She smiled up at the doggish man.

"Little fella is smelling weird today." Joshua said innocently.

"Weird?" She asked, surprised. _"Oh god, oh god, he knows what I've spent the last two days doing!"_

"Like little fella, but also of another upstairs people." Joshua said, looking out the window.

Max colored faintly. "Wrestling." _"Well it's the truth, sort of"_

Joshua nodded. "Ah, wrestling." He looked at the window bars, which were almost filed through enough to fit him through.

Max checked out the bars too. "Almost time to go." She looked at the sky outside. "Time for me to go upstairs, but this will be the last time." She turned and started walking away after giving him a quick hug.

"Yes." Joshua nodded. "Have fun wrestling!"

_"Oh god, oh god."

* * *

_

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

* * *

Max climbed back through the hole underneath her bed. _"Yes and Max makes the perfect escape and reentrance, and the crowd goes wild!" _Once she was on her feet, she turned around to find Alec lying on her bed. _"Oh crap!"_

"Glad you decided to join the party." He drawled lazily. _"Hmm...he looks hot. Wait, mind out of the gutter, this could blow my whole plan!"_

_

* * *

_

I THOUGHT MAX DESERVES A LITTLE THOUGHT SHARING, I'LL PROBABLY SWITCH BETWEEN THEIR TWO PERSPECTIVES FOR THE MOST PART.


	5. Alec?

SOME TIME HAS GONE BY SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER. MAX, JOSHUA AND ALEC BROKE OUT, THEN MAX RESCUED THE REST OF THE TRANSGENICS FROM RENFRO'S PLAN (JUST LIKE IN THE SHOW) AND ALEC DISAPPEARED DURING THE FIRE.

* * *

It was the beginning of JamPony's day, and Normal had just called everyone's attention. Max and Original Cindy shared an eyerolling look. Normal was probably just planning on yelling at them for vandalizing the bathroom, like he did every month. Every month he painted over the drawings and comments on the walls, and every month more pictures appeared.

I'd like you all to meet the newest member of the JamPony staff. Normal's voice gratingly called. _Thank goodness he's not in radio._

"Newest slave, he means." OC whispered in Max's ear, making her snicker. _True, true._

"Here he is, my golden boy, Alec McDowell!" Normal said with an _actual_ smile on his face as a younger man stepped from behind him. _It can't be...can it?_

"Alec?" Max gasped as she stared at him, her face going pale.

OC turned to her friend. "Alec? The Alec?" Max melted backwards into the crowd. _I can't let him see me here. Not yet.

* * *

_

Max paced the floor of their apartment while OC sat on the couch, her chin in her hands. She lifted her head and shot her roommate a look.

"That was your breeding partner?" OC asked, eyebrows raised. Max nodded silently. "I've got to say boo, Manticore sure does make them pretty." _If I wasn't batting for the other team..._

"Oh god OC, this is so bad." Max sat down beside her. "So so bad."

"So an ex-bedroom buddy shows up. It's not that new." OC looked at her friend. _Why is she freaking out so badly over one hot boy? She was never like this when Rafer showed up._

"I think I'm pregnant." Max's eyes filled with tears. "And he's the only one...in a long time."

"Pregnant?" OC wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Oh boo. You've been out...how long exactly? Four months?" Max started to sob. _Oh boo, what has that hellish place gotten you into?_

Max wiped her eyes. "Sorry, hormones I guess."

"How are just figuring this out now? Didn't you realize when Auntie Flo didn't visit for so long?" OC squeezed her comfortingly. _Oh boo..._

"Transgenics don't have that problem." Max smiled sadly. "I was sick, but I thought it was a withdrawal symptoms from the drugs they gave me at Manticore." She started sobbing again. "OC what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know boo, but I'll always be here to help you." OC hugged Max close. _Oh life just got so much more complicated. _

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! HIT THE BUTTON, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED/DIDN'T LIKE THEN SEND IT OFF. THANKS!


	6. Max?

I'M NOT PLANNING ON MAKING IT TOO HARD OR TOO EASY FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER. I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE JUST HAS THEM IMMEDIATELY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, OR WORSE, END UP WITH ONE OR BOTH DEAD.

* * *

Alec looked around JamPony, his new workplace. Normal had found him in the locker room after his last fight as Monty Cora, and offered him a job. It hadn't taken much thought for Alec to realize that a job with a sector pass would help him with his nighttime activities. _Of course Maxie probably would tell me that he never used much thought._

It was strange, but months later all he could think about was Max. It's not like he tried to or anything like that, she just kept slipping into his mind. Every night he'd dream about her and every day he'd think he saw her like every five minutes. _Pathetic man, four months later and you're still thinking about your "breeding partner."_

Normal walked up to him. "Good morning you beautiful man." Alec shivered inwardly. _God that creeps me out! I don't mind it when some beautiful girl gives me that same look, Normal on the other hand...ick._ Normal handed him a laminated card and pointed him towards the bike racks. "Here's your sector pass, go grab yourself a bike."

Alec nodded silently and lifted a sleek black bicycle off a hook on the ceiling. He turned back towards the entrance and saw two women walking down the ramp. One was a slightly scary looking black woman with an afro. The other was...

"Max?" He whispered, shocked. He hurried over to her, making a conscious effort not to blur. "Max, what are you doing here?"_ How is this possible?_

Before another word could be said between them, Normal came up behind Alec.

"You're late missy-miss." He looked between them, noticing the shocked look on Alec's face. "Do you two know each other already?"

"We met when I was away." Max replied softly. _How long has she been here? Before she was captured? Why would she return here, it didn't make sense."_

"Ah, well." He turned to Alec and pointed to Max. "This one here'll show you the ropes." He handed Max a couple of packages. "Now bip! These packages are missing their mommies horribly."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW.

REVIEWS LOVE


	7. A Talk

**I don't know if you caught it but the last line in the last chapter is an actual quote. They might continue to appear here and there.

* * *

**

"You've been here this entire time?" Alec asked after they had ridden silently for a few moments. _He better not lecture me about staying in one place too long like Zack always does._

"Yes. As soon as I escaped I came back here." They flashed their badges as they hit a checkpoint. "JamPony messengers."

"I lost track of you after you set everyone at Manticore free." _He was looking for me? _Alec turned to look at her. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"Renfro ordered the place destroyed. I couldn't let everyone just die." She shot him a quick glance. "She saved me. I don't know why, but she stepped in front of a bullet for me." _Why. Why would she do that?_

"She seemed to be obsessed with you back at Manticore." They caught sight of the building the last package was supposed to go. "Kept talking about using a child of yours to decode your DNA." _Decode my DNA? They designed me, they should know what everything is for._

Max gave an involuntary shiver and pressed her hand over her stomach. _If I am pregnant, I'll just be glad that we're out of that hellhole._ Alec didn't think anything of her movement. He had already started in the building's front doors. _But still, what am I going to do?_

_

* * *

_

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW (HINTS AND IDEAS MUCH APPRECIATED)

SPOILER: LOOK FOR A CERTAIN BLONDE X5 TO APPEAR TO LECTURE MAX (AND MORE?).

REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE


	8. Dr Carr

DR. CARR'S OFFICE…

"You think you're pregnant?" Dr Carr asked as he closed the door behind him. "Do you have an idea how long you are along?"

"Four months, three days." _Seven hours, sixteen minutes._

Dr. Carr's eyes widened. "Wow. That's really specific" _Well it's not like that event is something I'd forget, not that I'd really want to._

Max shrugged. "Well, give or take a day." _Let's just pretend for a minute that it wasn't the greatest sex of my life._

"Wait, four months?" He shot her a look. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I didn't want to accept it as a possibility." She colored faintly. "When Al… (_great why not announce who you slept with right now) _the father showed up, I knew I had to face the truth. _That Manticore had won this time and that all the denial in the world couldn't change that.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER…_

"Congratulations Max. You're definitely pregnant." He patted her gently on her shoulder with a gentle smile.

Max gave him a half smile and nodded solemnly. _Oh god, oh god, oh god.

* * *

_

THAT NIGHT AT CRASH…

Original Cindy was sitting at her and Max's usual table with Sketchy. They had started on a pitcher and were just waiting for Max to show up. She had told OC that she'd meet them after her appointment.

Sketchy had just gotten up to go play pool against some other JamPony riders, when Max walked in. She saw OC and hurried over. She quickly sat down. Neither she nor OC saw Alec sitting at the bar however.

"What'd the doctor say boo?" OC didn't bother to lower her voice, relying on the noise of the crowd to cover it. Not expecting a transgenic to be listening in. _Why would Max be at a doctor's? She hates doctors._

"He did the tests in his office."

Across the room Alec perked up. _Tests? What tests? Is she sick?_

The sound of a fight breaking out kept Alec from hearing the rest of the conversation. _Idiots. _He did however see OC jump up and rush around the table to hug Max. _Is that good or bad? What the hell is going on?_

Max stood up and caught sight of Alec for the first time that night, over OC's shoulder. _How much had he heard? _She said a hurried goodbye to OC, who understood after she saw Alec. Then Max shot Alec a look and headed for the door.

When he met her there, she said simply. "Your apartment. Ten minutes."

* * *

_Thanks to Death Serafin for the ideas_

_Please Review_

_Reviews Equal Love_


	9. Alec's Place

ALEC'S APARTMENT…

As soon as they had gotten inside and shut the door, Alec turned to Max.

"What is it Max? Are you sick? But how is that possible? I thought Manticore made us immune to all disease." He took a breath before frantically babbling on. "Unless they purposely gave you something to make you sick. But why would they do that? You were in the breeding program. They wouldn't have wanted to…"

Max cut him off with a kiss. _As cute as he is as he babbles, I've got to shut him up before he uses every word known to man and has to become a mute. _"I'm perfectly healthy Alec." _Well it's completely true, just avoiding the point._ She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

As if a switch had been flipped, they began to tear at each other's clothing. Clothes went flying every which way as they half dragged each other towards the bedroom.

* * *

Alec woke to find Max gathering up her clothes. _God she looks good when she's naked. _He got up and leaned against the doorjamb, watching her. She smiled sheepishly at him when she picked up her top, which was ripped down the middle. _Oops, my bad._

"I'm gonna have to go back to my apartment to grab some clothes before work." She laughed softly. "Although I bet the tips would be better." _How am I going to get back to my apartment in half a shirt? And how will I explain this to OC? Yeah, I jumped my breeding partner's bones again last night. Heat? No. Just pregnancy hormones and a gorgeous man, how could I resist?_

He smiled "I can lend you a shirt, at least until you get home." _I don't want anyone else to see you like I'm seeing you right now. Whoa, calm down boy, let's not get all territorial. I've never thought things like this before. Why now?_

"Thanks." She slowly looked him up and down. _Damn I've heard of pregnancy hormones doing strange things. Apparently my body decided that jumping Alec was the best idea ever._ _I've got to get out of here before I miss work entirely._ "Well, I've got to hurry before Normal gets mad at me for being late again." _All that training in how to lie, and that's the best I can come up with? Sheesh._

"Oh, of course." He grabbed a shirt out of his dresser and handed it to her. _Wow this is awkward. At least she'll be leaving in my clothes though. That might back off other guys at least a little bit._ "I'll see you at work then." _If I catch one of those guys looking at her anymore, I'll snap their scrawny little necks._

She finished pulling on her clothes, then pulled the shirt on. _Oh man, it totally smells like him too. _"I'll see you."

* * *

_**I would've update more this time, but this is all I've written so far. On my other story I wrote nearly the whole story before I posted it. For this one I'm flying by the seat of my pants.**_

_**My thanks to Tanja, my constant reviewer and one of my favorite fic writers, you've helped me a lot.**_

_**Sorry to those who thought Zack was gonna be in these last two chapters. I'm pretty sure he'll pop up in the next one to stir up some feelings of jealousy in Alec.**_

_**Please review even if it is anonymous**_

_**Reviews equal love**_


	10. The Watcher

**_Sorry, I would've update earlier but the system was tweaking out :(_**

**_The next chapter should be up today to make up for it._**

* * *

Max yawned as she walked into her apartment. Dr. Carr had warned her that the pregnancy would most likely cause her to be increasingly lethargic. She hadn't thought much about it until the tiredness had hit. _Alec must think I was desperate to get away because I was regretting last night or something. In reality I just didn't want to have to explain why I was so tired when I normally hardly ever sleep._

She yawned again as she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. _I've got to start getting more sleep, as annoying as that thought is. I can't deal with being this tired all the time. _She let the cold water flow over her body, feeling like she was coming back alive. As soon as she was fully awake, she turned off the water and stepped out.

She shot a glance at the clock and realized she was running low on time. _Shit, Normal's gonna can my ass. Then what am I gonna do for cash, cat burgling when I'm seven months pregnant? _Hurriedly pulling on clean clothes, she ran out the door. _I've got to figure out how I'm gonna tell Alec, he needs to know._ She didn't see a blonde figure watching her from across the street as she raced pass a nearby abandoned building.

_Max, what are you still doing in Seattle? I swear you need a keeper to watch over you. Luckily I'm here to protect you._

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews Equal Love**


	11. Her Ex?

**_This is my way of making it up to you guys for not being able to post the last chapter until today._**

* * *

JAMPONY...

Max successfully avoided Alec until she was leaving for her first run. It looked like he was going to catch her, until Normal trapped him into a conversation about his days as a cage fighter, again. He watched her go as Normal began to babble about how he used to fight so and so, in this old place with these old people. _Damn it Max, we have to talk! Oh well, I'll catch you at the end of the day. Nothing's gonna change within a day or anything._

At the end of the day, when he had finished all his runs, he was relieved to find Max already back. _Finally, we can talk without interruptions._ He started walking towards her when she looked up. _Hey._

He watched her eyes widen first with surprise, then extreme happiness. _Wow, she's never looked at me that way before! _Her full lips curved into a wide smile. He felt his heart stop beating as she ran towards him. _Wow!_

But she ran right past him and flung herself into the arms of a tall, heavily muscled man standing at the entrance. The blonde man lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. _What the hell?_

Alec fumed. He got even madder when Original Cindy and Normal looked happy to see this stranger. He couldn't even get a glimpse of the man's face because his back was to him. _Damn it who is this guy?_

"Dude, I can't believe he's back." Sketchy said behind Alec, making him whip around.

"Who is it?" Alec demanded threateningly. _Who is he an exboyfriend of Max's?_

"He used to work here. Was Normal's boy and was pretty cozy with Max before he just up and left." Sketchy shot him a look. "He's a sort of like the Original Golden Boy."

* * *

CRASH...

Alec sat at the bar in Crash, angrily nursing a scotch. He couldn't believe Max was off with that other guy. Who was he, her ex-boyfriend of something?

"Damn it,"he growled angrily as he grabbed his jacket off the chair beside him. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Make her see that she belongs with me, not some ordinary loser."

* * *

**_Love it, hate it?_**

**_Will Alec's jealousy get him in trouble? Find out in the next chapter._**

**_(Sorry I just watched Soap, this old soap opera parody show)_**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**


	12. Scotch

**_In response to one of my reviewers, when Max talks about how she can't be cat burglaring at seven months: I was not jumping the gun by adding three months onto her pregnancy and it wasn't a mistake. I was just trying to show her thoughts that cat burglaring small time wouldn't be able to support her for long with the baby coming._**

* * *

MAX'S APARTMENT...

Alec knocked on the door of Max's apartment, feeling somewhat sluggish from the several bottles of alcohol he had downed. Transgenics couldn't technically get drunk, their metabolisms were too fast, but they could get very buzzed. _I don't think I've drank that much in one sitting, in my life._

Max opened the door, dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Alec gulped as he stared at all her exposed golden skin. _God she looks gorgeous._

She stared at him curiously. "Alec? What are you doing here?"

He pushed past her, walking into the apartment. "I have to talk to you." He mumbled, trying his best to keep his slight slur in check. _I gotta sit down before I fall over or do something embarrassing._

"Alec, how much have you had to drink?" She carefully closed the door behind them.

"A couple of bottle." He turned to face her. _I lost count after three..._

"Of what?" She moved him towards the couch, making him sit down.

"Scotch." He mumbled, then fell asleep. _I was gonna tell her something, but I don't remember what...

* * *

_

"This is your breeding partner?" Zack asked Max as he stared down at the smaller man sleeping on the couch.

She nodded as she pulled a blanket over him. She pulled Zack by the arm into the kitchen.

"They assigned you Ben's twin?" Zack shook his head, disbelieving. "After what happened with him?"

Max nodded sadly. "Renfro bragged that Alec was mentally sound. That we broke out the 'reject' and left the 'good' one behind."

"Dows he know you've accomplished your mission?" Zack said, shooting her a look. Neither Max nor Zack saw Alec sleepily open his eyes.

_Where am I? Oh yeah Max's apartment._

"What are you talking about Zack?" She looked at him, confused.

_A mission?_

"Max, I know you're pregnant."

_WHAT!_

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ho...How did you know?"

_It's true!_

"You smell different than you did last time I saw you. And I'm not talking about blood or the smell of your soap." Zack raised an eyebrow. "Your basic scent has changed."

_Why didn't I notice that before? It has...she smells different. How does this guy know what she smells like better than me?_

"Oh." Max was speechless.

"He's the father I presume." Zack said tilting his head toward the couch. She nodded silently. "Does he know?"

_I sure as hell did not! Why did she keep this from me? Was she ever gonna tell me?_

She shook her, and was just about to answer him verbally when she caught sight of movement over Zack's shoulder. At her change of expression, he whipped around.

Alec stood behind the pair, fuming with clenched fists. "Max..."

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**

**_I was gonna update this hours ago but then I realized that I hadn't finished writing the chapter yet._**

**_Oops..._**

**_Ideas are much appreciated as I write by the seat of my pants._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**


	13. Zack

**_Thanks to Death Serafin and Alecygoodness22 for the ideas . My writers block was pretty much demolished and I adapted some of your ideas for my story. Sorry aleccygoodness, they don't strip down and wrestle._**

* * *

"Who is he, first of all?" Alec said evenly, trying to keep his temper in check.

"This is my brother Zack." Max watched some of Alec's tension fade away. "Listen, Alec, about what you heard…"

Alec interrupted her. "That you're pregnant? When were you going to tell me?"

"I've spent the last few days trying to figure out how to tell you."

Zack cleared his throat. "As sorry as I am to interrupt your conversation," he said, his tone heavily laced with sarcasm. "Max, you have to consider what I was saying earlier. This needs to be taken care of, you shouldn't have to pay for what Manticore did to you." He glared at Alec.

Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the tone of his voice. He took a step towards Max. "Max, what is he talking about? What needs to be 'taken care of?'"

She leaned back against the counter behind her, and rubbed one arm absently. "He's talking about the baby."

"He thinks you should…" Alec's voice trailed off as his eyes bugged in shock. "No!" He burst out.

"This isn't your concern." Zack said coldly to Alec before turning back to Max. "If you decide to keep this child, then we've got to get you out of Seattle soon."

"Not my concern?" Alec stuttered out, his usually glib tongue failing him.

Max ignored him. "Zack, why would me keeping the baby make me have to leave?"

"Because Max, you may be able to protect yourself now, but when you're heavily pregnant you'll be an easy target." Zack sighed. "You'll need someone you can trust to watch out for you and your child."

"She doesn't need to leave Seattle." Alec said calmly, but with an edge of anger in his voice. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting my mate and our unborn child."

Max shot him a grateful look before addressing Zack. "See, we'll be fine."

Zack's eyes narrowed. "Don't be a fool Max, you can't rely on a mate Manticore assigned you."

Max's voice turned cold. "Manticore assigned him as my breeding partner, but I'm choosing him as my mate."

"You can't honestly tell me you're in love with him!" Zack said, shrugging of any thought that they might have feelings for each other.

Alec stood there, unmoving and speechless, waiting to hear her answer.

"Yes." She said quietly, admitting it to them and herself for the first time. "I'm in love with him."

**_

* * *

_**

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Reviews Equal Love**_

**_(And love is always appreciated)_**


	14. You Love Me?

**_I went to my Aca Deca meeting today, came home, read some fanfic and then boom! I grabbed my notebooks and started writing new chapters for both my stories. I'd write a page of one then switch to do a page of the other. Thank you muse and thank you reviewers._**

* * *

Zack sighed and shook his head. "Max you can't be serious."

"I am Zack." Max said, losing patience with the conversation. _Why does he insist on treating me like a child?_

Zack knew there was no use arguing with her. He handed her a slip of paper. "This is the number of one of my cells. Call me if anything comes up." He shot a glare at Alec.

"Thank you Zack." She gave him a hug. "You're always welcome here, you know that." _Please don't hold who I chose as a mate against me. Don't stay away, there is so few of our family left as it is._

Alec glared at him as if to disprove the fact that Zack was always welcome.

"I'll come back soon. To check on how you're doing." With one last glare at Alec, he headed out the door.

* * *

Alec watched him go, then turned to Max. "You love me?"

Max made a non-committal noise and avoided his gaze. _Please don't let lord this over me, or worse laugh at me. Please don't._

He moved closer to her until he was just a few inches away from her. "You love me."

She reluctantly looked up into his eyes, then shrugged. "Yeah, so? What do you care?" _I don't even dare to hope..._

"Well it's helpful for me to know." He answered her questioning glance with a slow soft kiss. "That way I don't feel like a jackass telling you that I'm in love with you."

"Since when?" She didn't dare to breathe, she was awaiting his answer as if it meant more to her than her life. _He loves me?_

"Since the day we escaped Manticore, that's when I realized it. When you risked your life to save everyone as the place burned to the ground." He kissed her again.

"And what about this?" She laid one hand on her stomach. "What do you think about us having a baby?"

He covered her hand with his own and kissed her deeply. He pulled away slightly and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. "I think that it was one of Manticore's few great ideas. You, me and a mini me? Sounds good to me."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "A mini you, huh? What a scary thought."

Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her sweetly and slowly, taking his time.

_Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming._

_

* * *

_

_**Don't worry she's not dreaming, I'm not that cruel.**_

**_I thought I'd give y'all messages here (at least those who reviewed 13 and 14). Maybe it'll convince more people to review ; )_**

pand: **_I always hate it in fics when neither one will admit they love eachother._**

Death Serafin: _**I cannot tell you how much your ideas helped me, thanks for the support.**_

Jaimo : _**I figured a little male competition was due. Both guys think they know what's best for her.**_

birlygirl : **_I don't know of anyone who could resist Alec or Jensen Ackles. Terminal City will (hopefully) be coming up soon. Sorry that Joshua hasn't been in the recent chapters, but he's still around._**

Lonnie : **_about bloody time for them to get together? Yes._**

HoneyX5-452: _**sorry, Zack doesn't stay right now. But he's not gone for good.**_

Rowenna Luna:_**Of course she loves him, I think we all do.**_

faraway12904: _**Yeah when your family is overprotective, it's annoying. In this fic Zack's feelings are brotherly only, that way I don't have to kill him off or anything. My cousin and my dad are both overprotective of me when it comes to guys, plus they taught me basic defense skills starting at age 5.**_

Gamegirl452: _****__**I will definetly continue, I'm as addicted to the story as I hope you are. I couldn't let it die without dying of curiousity.**_

malfoy's fair maiden:_**Please don't explode, I like having you as a reader.**_

alecygoodness22: _**Sorry, still no sweaty fighting :(. Maybe I'll throw in some training scenes just for you. Maybe with Biggs, who I refuse to let die.**_

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And love is always appreciated_**


	15. Kisses on a Barcode

_**Sorry it's been so long. School's been oppressing me and making me (gag) study and (gasp) do my work.**_

* * *

The next morning Max woke to the feeling of kisses up her neck and over her barcode. She nearly purred in happiness as she burrowed further into the warmth surrounding her. _Mmm… so deliciously warm._

Alec chuckled softly as she moved further into his arms. As much as he hated it, he had to wake her up.

"Max." He whispered into her ear. "Max, it's time to wake up."

Max sighed. "Don't wanna." _Too comfortable to get up._

He laughed again. "What happened to your shark DNA?"

Max wriggled sleepily, causing Alec to wince. "Baby seems to be sharkless."

"Sharkless babies, huh? Sounds good to me." He slid one hand down to rest it lightly over her stomach.

"Babies? Who said anything about babies?" She turned in his arms.

"Well, Manticore made us all twins." His eyes flickered in a brief spasm of sadness. "In fact. I'm so sure, I'll bet ten bucks it's twins."

"Make it twenty, and it's a deal." She kissed him, pulling down his head with her hand entwined in his hair.

He smiled against her lips. "And if it isn't twins, we'll just have to have another one, or two."

She laughed. "Let's just take it one baby at a time." She wriggled against him provocatively. "Now, weren't we supposed to be getting to work?"

"You're such a tease." He slid her hands down her spine. "But sadly, you're right."

* * *

Alec and Max leaned their bikes against the porch steps of Sandeman's house. Alec was nervous as a high school kid meeting his girlfriend's dad for the first time.

When Max looked over and saw the look on Alec's face, she had to bite her fist to keep from laughing out loud. "Alec, relax. Josh isn't gonna rip you limb from limb or anything."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss. "It's not funny, he could do it."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Are we talking about the same Josh here? The one who felt bad for accidentally stepping on a spider?"

Alec laughed, relaxing. He bent down and kissed her.

And that was how Joshua found them, making out on his porch.

"Little fella!" Josh smiled widely, showing off his large pointed teeth.

Max pulled out of Alec's arms to hug Josh. "Hey big fella."

"Medium fella." He nodded at Alec, then stepped aside to let the pair inside the house.

"Listen, big fella…" Max said to Josh once the he'd closed the door behind them. "Alec and I came here to tell you something."

Josh looked at her, curious. "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant Josh, and Alec is the father." She rushed out, then looked at him expectantly.

"Yes. And?"

Max was taken aback. "You knew?"

Josh gave a world-weary sigh. "Little fella, wrestling?"

Max colored slightly. "Oh."

Alec was confused. "Wrestling?" Then comprehension dawned. "Oh."

Josh looked at Max's shocked and pink face. "Little fella didn't know until recently, did she?"

Max turned even redder. "No."

He smiled and shook his head. "You are an odd one Little fella."

* * *

**_Thanks to my reviewers and all the readers who put up with my Muse's constant breaks. I swear she takes more vacations than George W. Bush._**


	16. Freak Nation Pt 1

_**here you go birlygirl, i wrote this on your wish**_

* * *

Max and Alec rode into work, fifteen minutes late. The spur-of-the-moment decision to visit Josh before work had cost them valuable time.

Normal stormed over to the pair as they got off their bikes and wheeled them in.

"Missy-miss you've been late for the last time." He poke a finger at her. "And now you've corrupted my Golden Boy into being late." He shot a disappointed glance at Alec. "What'd you do, seduce him so he couldn't come in on time?"

Alec's muscles tensed up as he stared at his boss. "Back off her Normal."

"Oh my god, she did seduce you!" Normal said incredulously.

"No. She. Did. Not." Alec ground out, as if he had glass between his teeth.

Max wrapped an arm around his waist. He look down at her and smiled. He looked up at Normal, feeling suddenly very relaxed.

"Take it easy on her man, we're having a kid in just short of five months." When he saw Normal's incredulous face, he nearly laughed at him out loud.

Max and Alec walked over to the lockers, leaving Normal behind, slack-jawed and staring.

* * *

Two months later...

Josh, Mole, Gem and Dalton ran from a groups of angry ordinaries. Josh grabbed a phone and called Max.

She picked up. Alec had given her a phone a month before when Josh had moved into Terminal City. "Hello?"

"Little fella, little fella, everything's gone sideways, it's FUBAR, people screaming, and Gem is trying to keep her legs crossed so the baby won't pop out! " Josh said hurriedly, clearly panicking.

"Calm down Josh. Now, where are you?" _Oh this is so bad. So, so bad._

"Uh.." He looked around and sighted a sign. "We're at South Market."

"Good, you're only a few blocks from Jam Pony. Head over here and I'll try to get you a car. I'll meet you halfway."

"Okay little fella." He hung up.

* * *

Max caught sight of the four coming towards her about half a block from Jam Pony. She braced her back with one hand. She sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Josh and Mole ran up to Max, followed up by Gem and Dalton. Josh opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of sirens.

Max's eyes widened. "Let's get going."

They hadn't gotten far when a sector police car pulled up behind them. Two armed uniformed men got out and drew their guns. "Put your hands up!"

Max began to raise her arms reluctantly, when Mole grabbed her and pointed his shotgun at her head._ What is he planning exactly?_

"Play along." He murmured into her ear.

"Okay..." She raised her eyebrows. _Well this is fun._

Josh raised his gun and wrapped an arm around Gem. She took his gun and pointed it at herself.

The cops lowered their guns, afraid to endanger two pregnant women.

The group backed up until they were inside Jam Pony's interior.

"Got a back door?" Mole questioned Max.

"Yeah." They moved inside the main building.

Normal pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Mole. "You and Golden Boy's baby are safe now Missy-miss."

"No..." she sighed. Then she blurred over to Normal and grabbed the gun away from him. "We're safe now."

* * *

_**This chapter was hard for me to write, just because switching Alec and Mac's placed and taking out Logan was freaking difficult. But I'm doing it so ha! What do you think?**_

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And Love is Always Appreciated_**


	17. Freak Nation Pt 2

**_This chapter is set up in a series of fractured moments. It was just easier to convey everything I wanted to without having to retype everything that happened in this episode._**

* * *

Alec rode his bike through a burning X an angry mob had raised outside Terminal City. Then he jumped over the boundary fence. He rode it into the headquarters with a smirk on his face.

"Did you guys see those ordinaries scatter?" He asked, smiling. The smile faded however when he saw the expressions of those around him. "What happened?"

* * *

The ordinaries flinched and the transgenics readied themselves when something smashed through the main window of Jam Pony. Then they relaxed when instead of the hail of rocks or gunfire they were expecting from the mob outside, they saw Alec astride a hoverdrone.

"Anyone order a pizza?" He stepped off of the crunched machine. He walked over to Max and kissed her cheek. Then he placed a hand on her belly. "Hey honey I'm home."

Max rolled her eyes. "Always the grand entrance huh Alec?"

"Of course baby." He kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Wait!" Normal looked between the two transgenics. "My Golden Boy is a mutant?"

"We prefer the term 'genetically empowered.'" Alec replied, brushing of Normal's shocked expression. "Now Maxie, what's the plan?"

* * *

Max, Alec and Cece with their 'hostages' led the group out to the fuelled up van Clemmente had delivered outside.

Some idiot screamed "Freak!" and shot at the transgenics. Mole returned fire and a gunfight between the police and the transgenics inside Jam Pony followed.

When the smoke cleared and the group was back inside, the aftermath was devastating. Cece lay on the ground, eyes staring blankly upwards and Max was examining a gunshot wound on Alec's bicep.

"You're bleeding!" Sketchy told Alec after he dragged his gaze away from Cece's still form.

"Yeah, bullets'll do that to you." Alec replied glibly.

* * *

OC looked on helplessly as Gem went into hard labor. Cindy dabbed at the younger woman's forehead with a rag.

Alec and Max watched from across the room as Normal nudged OC out of the way and began to attend to the laboring woman. They were sitting on one of the benches in the locker area, Max leaning back against Alec, his arms wrapped around her with his hands on her belly.

Max looked over at Alec, her eyes sympathetic for the other pregnant transgenic. Alec watched Gem's face contort with pain, and then he kissed Max gently. When he pulled away, it was with a smiled after he felt his hand get kicked.

* * *

When Normal the self proclaimed transgenic hater delivered the daughter of two transgenics, he had a huge smile on his face. After cleaning off the squalling baby, he handed her carefully to her mother.

Gem looked at the back of her daughter's neck. When she found it bare, she beamed up at OC and Normal.

"No barcode. She's free."

* * *

Clemmente fumed outside Jam Pony. Some dumbass Washington D.C. bigwig had given jurisdiction over to some suit.

Right now the fed and his six colleaegues were suiting up to raid the building. He knew that this guy was one cold piece of work and didn't seem to care all that much about the hostages inside.

* * *

Max and Alec climbed into the back of the ambulance along with Gem and her daughter Eve. Alec pulled off the helmet he was wearing and gave his mate a wide grin.

"If our kids have half our genius minds, watch out world!"

"Kid." Max corrected automatically. "As in singular."

He wrapped an arm around her as the ambulance moved forward. "This was a brilliant plan you know."

She smiled and shot him a look. She couldn't help noticing how sexy he was looking in his stolen SWAT outfit. "Are you saying that because it was brilliant, or because you thought of it?"

* * *

Alec and Max watched Josh raise his flag on the tallest building on TC's border. They were joined by a crowd of transgenics, all hoping to move into the light. Alec wrapped his arms tighter around her as he stood behind her.

* * *

**_What do you guys think? There's more to come, don't worry this isn't the end._**

**_Afterall we still have to see who wins the bet ; )_**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And Love is Always Appreciated_**


	18. Good News

_**This is just a little chapter, remember I'm writing this in my spare time between Aca Deca and Senior Year of High School, so it's hard to find time to write two stories at once.**_

* * *

Max groaned and rubbed her aching back. She lifted her head out of her hand when Alec strutted in, looking very pleased with himself.

"What?" She grinned, happy just to see him.

"The blockade. The government has finally agreed to recognize T.C. formally as a new sector!"

"That's fantastic!" She started to get up but stopped. "I have some more fantastic news."

"What?" He smiled widely and stepped towards her.

Her face twisted briefly in a spasm of pain. "My water just broke."

"What!" Alec's jaw dropped, he ran over to her. "You're having the kids now!"

"Kid." Max corrected out of habit. "And yes, I am."

Mole swaggered into the room. He took one look at Alec's increasingly panicked face. He took the cigar stub out of his mouth. "What's wrong Princess?"

"Max is pregnant..." Alec stuttered out.

"Yes Princess, I can see that." Mole shot a look at Max. "You actually bred with this one? How much drugs did Manticore put you on?"

Max laughed. "Forgive him, his tongue seems to have failed him since my water broke."

"Ahh." Mole nodded knowingly, then looked pointedly at Alec. "You might want to get her to the doctor Princess." When Alec continued to shoot panicked looks at Max, Mole snapped his fingers. "Like now Princess."

Alec seemed to pull himself together, then he purposefully strode out of the room.

Mole and Max shared amused looks. Then Mole called out, "Hey Princess, forget something?"

Alec walked back in with a sheepish look on his face. "Oops."

Max laughed, then they walked out of the room with Mole and Alec supporting her on either side.

* * *

**_This story might end after Max has her kid(s), unless I get some new ideas, cause I'm unsure where to take this from here._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And Love is Always Appreciated_**


	19. Hurts You?

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, WE"VE BREACHED 100 REVIEWS**_

_**A/N: I know Mole didn't call Alec 'Princess' as often as he did in my story. But I wanted him to be mocking Alec for his brain being short-circuited. Oh, and I'm not ending this.**_

* * *

"We are not going to do this again." Max said during a lull between her contractions.

"Then I better hope I win the bet then." Alec said with a smile. His smile quickly turned to a grimace as another contraction hit Max and he felt several bones in his hand break as she squeezed it. "I really hope I win it, this hurts."

Max looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry this hurts you." She said, her voice practically dripping sarcasm.

If Alec had thought she had been squeezing as hard as she could before, he was proven wrong when the pressure increased.

* * *

Alec beamed at Max when their son Jack was placed in his arms. She tried and failed at putting a glare on her face, she was just too happy. She lovingly kissed her daughter's cheek as she gently held little Eva.

"I'd hate to say I told you so , but…" Alec started to say, but a smack on the back of his head stopped him. "Ow!"

OC glared at him for a second before her gaze softened.

"Why'd you hit me?" Alec whined petulantly as he rubbed his head with one hand.

"Boo's hands are full hotboy." She kissed him sweetly on his cheek. "And you deserved it."

* * *

**_This is really short, but I'm adding another chapter in a second._**

**_I'm sorry this has taken so long to update, my computer crashed._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And Love is Always Appreciated_**


	20. Intruder

Alec woke drowsily from his dreams at a strange sound. He slid out of the warm bed and away from the warmer body in it. He pulled on a pair of shorts and padded silently across the apartment to the babies' crib.

Once he had reassured himself that they were still fast asleep, he headed towards the kitchen. He was running over the move in his mind, when he and O.C. had switched apartments, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. _What the…?_

In the pitch black he couldn't make out the features of the figure as he tackled it.

"Max!" He yelled. "Max get the kids and get out!" _I've got to at least stall whoever this is, just long enough for Max to get away._

The figure, which turned out to be male, fought against him with obviously transgenic strength, but just as obvious lack of training. _Who is this?_

Max ran into the room and hit the lights.

Alec found himself looking at his near reflection. _Oh my god!_

"Ben?" Max whispered.

* * *

Alec released his twin and backed up to just in front of Max. "I thought Ben was dead." _She told me she killed him. How can he be here in our apartment over a year later?_

Ben slowly got to his feet.

Max stood shocked as she stared at Ben. "H…how? When we were in the woods I…"

Ben took a step towards her, his eyes sympathetic. But Alec stepped in front of Max protectively. _This man may be my twin and Max's brother, but he killed innocent ordinaries just to sacrifice them to their 'Blue Lady.' I don't want him anywhere near my mate or my children._

"Max?" Ben asked, confused.

Max put a hand on Alec's bicep. "It's fine Alec, I'm safe. He's never tried to hurt me."

Alec nodded reluctantly and headed back to the babies' room when he heard them start to fuss. _They must've been woken up by my shouts and the fighting._

_

* * *

_

**_Thanks for reading. I already told Tanja, but I'll tell all of you;_**

**_I won't be updating at least until Monday, I've got an Academic Decathlon competion in L.A. this weekend._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And Love is Always Appreciated_**


	21. Daze

_**Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile, life's been busy. This chapter is different than the one in my notebook so I'm sorry if this chap is bad.**_

* * *

Alec padded over to the babies' room alerted by their cries. He seemed to come out of a haze and he realized he had been dreaming. Ben hadn't broken into their apartment, he hadn't fought with his twin.

Alec sat down on a chair next to the crib after calming down the twins. He had learned enough psychology to realize that the dream about Ben was just his unconscious mind's way of alerting him about his insecurities about his brother. Sometimes he'd get the awful idea that maybe Max put up with him just to deal with her guilt over killing Ben.

"Maybe she just tells me she loves me, but really she still resents me for being alive when Ben isn't. I mean I'm Ben's identical twin, and he was the brother she was closest too." He said aloud, his head in his hands.

"You know, sometimes you're dumber than you look Alec." Max's voice whispered in his ear. "And that's saying something."

Alec jerked up. He felt embarrassed that he hadn't noticed her coming and had continued with his little 'pity party.' "Max, I – I didn't know you were awake."

"Obviously not." She held out a hand to him and he took it. She pulled him to his feet. "Are you thick in the head or something Alec? You honestly think that I'd stay with you out of some misguided sense of guilt?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Does the name Logan mean anything?"

She laughed at her previous stupidity. "Okay, do you think I'd make that mistake twice?"

He shook his head. "No." He wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feel of her next to him.

"See there you have it. I love you for you Alec. I love you, you stupid ass." She kissed him gently. "Now, let's go to bed."

Alec smiled and kissed her back. "Amen to that."

* * *

**Somewhere in New York…**

**A Cryogenic Lab…**

Ben gasped as he bolted straight up, not even registering his restraints that he broke through easily. He looked around the room dazedly. He struggled to remember what had happened to him.

Last thing he remembered was begging Max to take him out, to save him from Manticore. Then all was black. Except for a dream of Max, crying babies and fighting himself.

"I have to get to her."

* * *

_**It might be a bit before he gets to Seattle, giving me time for new developments.**_

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Reviews Equal Love**_

_**And Love is Always Appreciated**_


	22. Biggs Pt 1

**_Sorry it's been so long, I was feeling very muse-less. But I decided that I NEEDED to update this story. So I just sat down and forced myself to start writing, then after awhile it just sort of flowed out. Flowed out too much in fact so I seperated it into two chapters, hope y'all don'e mind._**

* * *

Alec felt someone trying to shake him awake. "Please baby, five more minutes…" he mumbled as he squeezed his eyelids tight against the bright light in front of him. 

"Wow man. I love ya, but not in that way." A familiar voice laughed in his ear. The voice sounded like…it couldn't be…

Alec bolted up, suddenly conscious of the fact that he'd fallen asleep on his desk in the Terminal City command center, and nearly knocked out the person who'd been bending over to talk to him. "Biggs?" He looked up into a familiar face and was filled with shock.

Blue eyes filled with laughter met his own astonished hazel green pair. Alec leapt to his feet and gave his friend a fierce hug, almost not believing what was in front of him.

"H…how…wha…?" He stepped back from his raven-haired friend. "How is this possible? I saw you hanging…" His throat closed up, choking him.

"Hey, let's go talk somewhere private." Biggs said conscious of the stares of the other transgenics in the command center.

"Yeah." Alec followed his friend out of the room, heading for his and Max's apartment.

* * *

"Nice place." Biggs told Alec as he looked around the spacious apartment. He shot Alec a confused look when he caught sight of a bra lying neatly folded on a stack of laundry, and then became more confused when he saw a pacifier and a box of diapers sitting on the floor. "Alec?" 

Alec grinned and ruffled his hair with one hand. "Yeah man, things have changed around here since…since you…you know."

Biggs nodded. "Well, I might as well explain it now; otherwise it'd be like the elephant in the living room no one ever mentions."

"So what happened? We were sure that you were dead." Alec felt the back of eyes prickle at the memory at seeing his best friend's body hanging in the air and being marched around by an anti-transgenic mob.

Biggs sighed and began his story…

* * *

BIGGS' POV

* * *

I was clutching my phone, talking to Alec about my recent bush with the law. "You need to get back to Terminal City right now, pal." Alec's voice said in a brush of static. Damn static was always interfering. 

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, not liking the weird vibe in my friend's voice. Something was up, I just knew it. My stomach had been burning for the last couple minutes, and I knew that was always a sign something bad was about to happen.

The man who was collecting donations to rid the neighborhood of transgenics came up behind me. Get rid of us? Like a disease. How nice. "Excuse me." Oh god, now I have to talk to one of these lowlifes?

I rolled my eyes then said into the phone, "Hang on a sec, Alec." Then I turned to the donation man, "Yeah?" I could barely keep the sarcasm out of my voice. At least Manticore taught me one useful thing.

The man with the foul breath looked at me with a weird look in his eye. "You wanna help keep the neighborhood trannie-safe?"

Ugh. Trannie? Like transsexual? Excuse me lack-wit, it's transgenic. Moron. "Some other time." I happened to glance over and saw my picture floating over the screen. Shit. Then the bastard behind me hit me.

I toppled over, transgenic pain tolerance my ass, falling face first onto the sidewalk. The creep must've seen my barcode then, because he yelled over to his friends. "Hey! He's one of 'em!" I felt warm blood drip down my neck and I couldn't move.

Then they were everywhere like a pack of rats on a dropped piece of food. I tried to get up, but even with my genetically powered strength I was no match for the mob. The words screamed by the man with the foul breath echoed in my head as I was pummeled by fists, boots, pipes and whatever else the ill-educated sadists could get a hold of. "How do you like that, freak?"

I could hear Alec's panicked voice over my phone, even though it was kicked away in the rush to attack me. He was yelling my name. The next thing I heard was the sound of a boot hitting metal and the phone was crunched. Then the world went black.

After that I was drifting in and out of consciousness. One minute I was lying on the cold pavement listening to the sounds of yelling and the cracking of my ribs as they were kicked over and over. Transgenic bones can only take so much abuse, we're not invulnerable. The next minute I was hanging by my feet suspended over the ground. All around me were marching ordinaries and to my left (maybe right, I was disoriented) was a huge burning X.

I tried to move, but I couldn't do more than open my eyes for a few seconds at a time. I think they must've broken my neck or something, because I was paralyzed. One of the times I opened my eyes I saw Alec and Max walking away, shoulders slumped, Max leaning on Alec's shoulder, his arm around her waist. I tried to open my mouth to shout for help but no sound came out. And then I passed out.

The next time I opened my eyes I was staring at White's shiny black shoes. My guess is that his bosses didn't want anyone else to get ahold of my body and use it to create more transgenics or something, I'm not sure. I heard him talking on his phone, making plans to have my 'body' picked up and taken away to be dissected. He turned and kicked me half-heartedly, catching me neatly beneath my chin. I lost consciousness as he walked out the door, not even aware that I was alive.

Time passed, I'm still not sure how much. Maybe it was just a few hours, maybe a few days. But the moment I opened my eyes next will be ingrained in my memory forever. I opened my eyes to find myself staring up into the most brilliant emerald green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. At first I thought I was looking at a painting or some other work of art, they looked to vivid to be real. Then the eyes blinked, and I realized that they were real.

The eyes moved away so I could see the entire face and I could barely breathe (and not just because I had a punctured lung). The woman in front of me was beyond gorgeous; her heart shaped face was framed by waves of long dirty-blonde hair, her emerald eyes were fringed by long thick black lashes (which was weird when her hair and eyebrows were so light), she had a perfect nose and full lips that seemed hypnotic to me.

For an instant we just stared at each other, and then she turned and yelled something over her shoulder. She turned back to me and I realized for the first time that her bottom lip was split and her left eye had a fading black bruise around it. She looked down at me and said something to me, but I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart in my ears. I desperately tried to stop from being pulled under again, but nothing I could do would stop it. I shot her a look laced with desperation, but blackness overtook me.

* * *

**_I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants, what do you think? I decided a little first person POV would be a nice change._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And I Love Love_**


	23. Biggs Pt 2

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'm just glad y'all liked the tangent I've gone off on._**

* * *

I woke to find myself in a strange bedroom. I was lying in an old-fashioned bed and I was covered by a soft blue blanket. What was the strangest thing was the fact that sitting in a chair beside the bed, her head lying on my stomach, was the girl I had seen in White's compound.

As I watched, barely daring to breathe, she sleepily opened her impossibly green eyes. She smiled at me for a second before she seemed to come fully awake. She bolted straight up in her chair, blushing like crazy. I swear it was the sexiest picture I'd ever seen; her blushing like a kid, but with sexily mussed hair and adorably sleepy emerald eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." She said with another heart-stopping smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, slowly sitting up. She noticed I was having trouble so she helped me into a comfortable sitting position with a surprising strength.

"Three days 511." My surprise must've shown on my face because she flushed again. "I read your barcode, sorry."

"I'm surprised you're not running and screaming." I looked at her, searching her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

She smiled in amusement. "Because you're a transgenic?" I nodded and she laughed out loud, startling me. "511, so you're just pretty on the outside but nothing inside your empty little head but fluff?" I looked at her blankly. "I'm a transgenic too, dummy."

I swear my face was on fire. "Oh." I grinned sheepishly. "My name's Biggs by the way. What's yours?"

"Charlie." She smiled again. "My name is Charlie."

* * *

End Biggs' POV

* * *

Alec shot his friend a stunned look. "She was a transgenic? How did she get you out of White's hands? How…"

Biggs laughed at his friend's peppering of questions. He held up his hands. "I'm getting to that, hold on."

* * *

Biggs' POV

* * *

"What base were you at?" I asked her, trying to keep my eyes at hers and not let my gaze drift lower…to where more mouthwatering curves lurked.

"I wasn't at any base." I looked at her expectantly. Not at a base? She brushed a lock of her hair back that was threatening to get stuck to her bottom lip. "I was on a special detail." She looked away nervously, smoothing out the faded blue blanket that was over me.

I reached over to her placing my fingers under her chin. At my touch she looked up at me. "Charlie." I said quietly, trying not to scare her off. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She choked, her eyes filled with tears. "My designation is P-622."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. I just stared at her in shock. She searched my eyes silently for a second as if begging me to say something. When I didn't she ran from the room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

end Biggs' POV

* * *

"She admitted something that huge and you just stared at her?" Alec said with a shake of his head as he plopped down on the couch. "Stupid move bro."

"Oh yeah Alec? Since when have you understood female emotions?" Biggs asked petulantly. "Anywa, wouldn't you have been shocked to find that some gorgeous girl you just met used to torture people for a living?"

"Well, to answer your first question; I've always known the way of the female heart." Biggs shot him a look. "Okay so the wife gave me a few tips. Anyway, to answer your second question I've met a psy-ops soldier. She lives here in Terminal City. We realized long ago that psy-ops soldiers were just slaves like the rest of us."

Biggs nodded sadly. "Yeah, I figured that out for myself as soon as she left the room."

* * *

Biggs' POV

* * *

I gulped when an hour after Charlie left in tears, a ferocious-looking huge guy stalked into the room. This guy was taller and more heavily built than any combat model I'd ever seen, must've been designed for some important purpose where he'd need to be intimidating. He gave me a glare that would've scared even Alec.

("I wouldn't have been…")

("Shut up Alec, let me tell my story.")

"How dare you!" He growled at me. He must have pit bull in his DNA. "She saves your scrawny ass and you turn on her like that?"

"I…I didn't mean to…" I stammered, I knew that in my weakened condition I was in no shape to take him on. "I just didn't know what to say…"

"If I had been up to me we would've left you there for White, but Charlie told me that if we transgenics don't stand together, White'll win." He stalked towards me clearly bent on a little physical punishment. But out of nowhere Charlie blurred into the room and stepped in front of him.

"Mace, relax." She laid one hand on his chest, holding him back. "I can handle my own problems."

Mace shot me a glare. Then he sighed as he looked down at Charlie. Even though she was tall for a female, around 5'9" or 5'10", he towered over her by at least six inches. "Fine. But little sister, if he gives you any more problems…" he let his voice trail off threateningly.

Charlie flashed Mace one of her blinding smiles, then gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You may have been assigned to protect me, but I think I can handle on partially-paralyzed transgenic."

The giant nodded reluctantly, send me another killer glare and proceeded to stalk out of the room.

"Charlie…" I stuttered. So much for my legendary charm I know.

("Legendary?")

("Shut up Alec, this is my story.")

"I'm sorry Charlie." I finally managed to get out. "I didn't mean to…"

She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled with embarrassment. "I overacted, I swear I'm not usually so emotional. I'm just…sensitive about…that."

"No, I was just being stupid." I shook my head at her blaming herself. "Manticore screwed us all over."

* * *

**_I kept saying this was the final bit of Biggs' story, but it has run away with me. I swear I'll try to tie up his adventures outside Terminal City in the next chapter. I just really wanted Biggs' to have some air time._**

**_What do you think? Please review, it just takes a second and you don't even need to be logged in to send me a review._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And it's almost Prom_**


	24. A Gift to My Reviewers 1

**_Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot: I own nothing. Except Jack and Eva, Charlie and Mace... So if you don't recognize a character it is purely a product of my (partially) deranged mind. If I owned Alec or Biggs..._**

**_As I promised to everyone who reviewed today...a fluffy mini-chapter._**

* * *

"As lovely as your story is, how did Charlie get you out of White's hands?" Alec asked impatiently. 

"Fin, oh impatient one." Biggs replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you."

* * *

Biggs' POV

* * *

A month after I woke up with Charlie sleeping on top of me, I took my first steps since the attack. To be honest I only took two or three steps. And then I toppled over like Alec did when we were on that mission in Cambodia and that girl clocked him over the head… 

("Shut up Biggs!")

("Fine ya big baby. But even you have to admit…")

("Just continue with the story, you big…")

Of course it didn't hurt too badly when I fell, but that'd be because Charlie tried to stop me from falling. I say tried because when she grabbed ahold of me I threw her balance off and ended up taking her down with me.

I felt the breath get knocked out of her body as I landed on top of her. I stared down into her shocked brilliant green eyes. Then I dropped my stare to her full impossibly pouty lips. I bent my head down and kissed her. It was strange how perfect it felt to kiss her.

I rolled onto my back, taking her with me so that she was then lying on top of me. My hands roamed up and down her body, caressing her lush curves. My hand was slipping up along her back, sliding beneath her shirt, trying to find the clasp of her bra when I heard a noise come from behind us. I reluctantly tore my lips from hers and looked over her shoulder. I found Mace standing in the doorway glaring at me.

* * *

end Biggs' POV

* * *

"Her brother, who sounds scary as hell by the way, walked in to find you trying to feel her up while making out with her on the floor?" Alec said, laughing. 

Biggs laughed at the memory. "Yeah, I swear if my neck hadn't just healed he would've snapped it himself."

"Wait, what does this have to do with how she saved you from White?" Alec asked after a few more moments of laughter.

Biggs laughed harder. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that story." He held his ribcage as he continued to laugh. He finally stopped when Alec shot him a glare. "Fine. Spoilsport."

* * *

**_The more reviews I get, the happier I am. The happier I am, the more I write. The more I write the more you get to read. Keep the chain going...review._**

**_I'm thinking about writing a story in Charlie's perspective from when she finds Biggs to the day he (and she?) arrive in T.C._**


	25. Biggs Pt 3

**_Here is the end of Biggs' story. The first chapter of the spin-off will be up soon._**

**_(Thanks to Rlli for the review, if you left an email addy I could've replied)_**

* * *

It was in the second month I had been with Charlie and Mace when I realized that I still didn't know how they got me out of White's clutches. Usually I would've asked right away but with Charlie as my nurse…

("You were wanting to play doctor?")

("Shut it Alec, I mean it.")

("Admit it you were distracted.")

("Okay, maybe I was. It's just that when it got hot she wore tank tops…")

("Ha! I knew it!")

I finally got around to asking her when we reached this tiny town in California. I think it was called Summers or Springs or something. We stayed in this old abandoned Victorian that used to be called the Abbey House Inn.

It was the middle of the first night we were there, and I couldn't sleep. So I got up and unsteadily walked to the window. I was so engrossed in staring at the full moon behind the abandoned water tower, that I didn't even hear her come up behind me.

"I've always loved the moon." She murmured quietly, in a voice husky with sleep, as she stopped at my right. I looked at her, without saying a word. She was breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair was a little mussed, her lips were slightly parted and she had a far away dreamy look in her eyes.

"Beautiful." I told her. She nodded silently, thinking I was talking of the scenery **outside.**

"Not matter what's going on I am always at peace if I can see the moon." She turned away sadly, as if memories of when she couldn't hurt too much to think about.

"Could you see the moon when White had you?" I asked quietly.

("Smooth…")

("Bite me.")

"No. Mace and I were locked in cages in some basement." She looked at me reluctantly.

"How did you get out?" I laid one hand on her arm. "Let alone with me, unconscious none-the-less, in tow."

She gave a short half-silent laugh. "I smiled at our guard. When he came over to leer at me, I knocked him out. Then I grabbed his keys."

("How come they always fall for that?")

("Shh…moron.")

"You must've been in a separate room then me. How'd you stumble upon me?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles after I slid my hand down her arm.

("Ooh..")

("Alec I swear to…")

"After I let Mace out, and a few other transgenics White was holding, I led the way out." She smiled slightly. "The 'gifts' Manticore gave me let me sense if anyone was approaching. We were almost out when I heard you?"

("Heard you?")

"Heard me? What do you mean heard me?" I gripped her hand.

"I heard your mind." She looked up at me as if begging me to understand. "Manticore never used me for torture like it did the others. My job was non-pain-based interrogation and later transgenic detection."

"Transgenic detection?" I couldn't understand what a Manticore psychic would be able to do for White's squads, but it wouldn't have been good.

"Manticore used me to search through crowds of thousands and pick up any rogue transgenics in it." She looked away, refusing to meet my eyes.

* * *

end Biggs' POV

* * *

"Wow." Alec said finally. "I didn't know Manticore used their psychics that way."

"Before I met Charlie I thought all psy-ops soldiers were just used to torture us." Biggs said flatly.

"It explains how they were able to pick up any transgenics who even thought about going AWOL or disobeying orders during one of our missions." Alec shook his head. "When she escaped White, he lost a tool that would've helped him destroy us."

"You know, I never liked the term 'tool.'" A feminine voice said from behind the pair of transgenics. Alec and Biggs whipped around, startled. They hadn't heard anyone come in, yet here she was.

"How did you get in here without us hearing you?" Alec asked the stranger.

The girl walked over to Biggs who had a huge smile on his face. "Hey baby." She kissed him soundly on the lips and he wrapped one arm around her waist as she turned to Alec. "You two were busy thinking, I just dampened the sound of my footsteps a little." She shrugged. "No biggie."

Alec smiled when he realized who she was. "Charlie. I've heard so much about you."

* * *

**_I know not too much is explained, I wanted to leave something for Charlie's story._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And everyday should be Valentine's Day_**


	26. Mole smiling?

**_As always thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all. And to those who read but not review, please review._**

**_Also please read Silver Barcode, I'm trying out first person POV_**

* * *

Alec and Charlie spent almost a half hour telling funny stories about Biggs while he tried to 'correct' where they had gotten the stories wrong. Charlie was laughing with tears streaming down her face at the end of a particular story involving Biggs, a French girl and a rainbow-colored umbrella in a snooty Parisian restaurant. Alec was holding his ribs and about to fall off the couch as he related the last few words of the tale.

"So she tells him; 'that's not how that's pronounced.'" He says between gasps for air. Charlie wipes back the tears as she tries to stifle her laughter with one hand. Biggs doesn't look too happy.

"Listen Charlie, um…" He tried to think of an excuse to get them off the topic of his 'hilarious' fumbles. Then he got a blast of inspiration. "Where's Mace? Shouldn't he be around here somewhere?"

Charlie looked at him knowingly. "Fine, we'll head back to the command center and get Big Brother." She looked over at Alec. "Biggs started calling him that after the second time he walked in on us, this time when we were…"

Biggs hurriedly cut her off. "Let's get going. We both know Mace isn't one who likes to be kept waiting. And when he's grumpy he can give Mole a run for his money."

Charlie perked up. "Oh, Mole. I can't wait to meet him." She got up to go out the door but Biggs pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her silver barcode. She laughed, ticklish.

"Get a room." Alec grumbled laughingly, and then led the way out of the apartment.

When the trio walked into the command center they were surprised to find it completely packed. Mole sat in the middle of the room, straining against the bulky arm of a huge, young blonde man. The rest of the transgenics were in a huge circle around the pair as they arm wrestled. Some shouted for the lizard-man, some shouted for the younger man.

When Mace caught sight of Charlie he winked at her with one of his trademark green eyes and proceeded to push Mole's arm to the table-top. Everyone was surprised when Mole actually smiled at Mace and clapped him on the back with a laugh as he stood up. They had never seen Mole crack a smile when he wasn't mocking someone. To be honest it was downright unsettling.

Mace walked over to his sister and the other two transgenics after agreeing to share a drink with Mole and the others later. After shooting Biggs a glare, he completely ignored him. Charlie rolled her eyes. Then he turned to Alec.

"So you're the famous Alec." He offered his hand out to the other man. "It's great to finally meet you." He gave the other man a friendly smile.

Alec smiled back and returned the handshake. After what he had heard he would've thought the heavily-muscled man would've been unfriendly, but apparently only to Biggs after walking in on him and his sister in the throes of passion. Terminal City's leader could easily see the family resemblance between the two teenagers.

The sound of orders being barked out drew the attentions of every transgenic to the front of the command center. Max stood there, wearing her 'cat-burgling' outfit, ordering the Xs who were goofing off to get back to work. She'd been planning this heist for weeks and didn't want anything to get wrong.

Mole, with a grimace on his face, stalked past Alec, Charlie and Mace. They could hear him grumble as he went back to his post. "The bitch is back. Ugh."

When she caught sight of Biggs she hurried over. She gave him a crushing hug. "I've missed you man. I'm so glad you're back." At Alec's confused look she shrugged her shoulders. "I saw him before you and he went off to talk. I'm guessing I got the condensed version because you two were gone for awhile."

She turned to Charlie and stuck out her hand. "Thanks for bringing him back to us."

Charlie returned the other woman's warm smile as she shook her hand. "We would've been back awhile ago, but we were delayed by…"

A shriek and a trio of blurs streaking towards them made the group turn. One of the blurs bounced and smacked into Biggs' chest, knocking him over. The culprit, a raven-haired toddler with emerald eyes, giggled and flashed a wide grin at the man he had just knocked over. A silver barcode glinted on the back of his neck.

"I thought I knew all the kids in T.C." Alec said with a curious expression on his face. "Who's this little bugger?"

"PX5-1133!" The little tyke said between giggles as Biggs got to his feet.

"PX5?" Max said, surprised. "I've never heard that designation before."

Charlie took the boy out of Biggs' arms, after kissing him on the cheek. "Luke here is an experimental model. He's a cross between a psy-ops soldier and an X-5."

Max looked at the child closely, then at Charlie and Biggs. "He's yours isn't he?" Biggs nodded.

"Whoa!" Alec exclaimed. "I knew you two got together quickly, but I didn't think you could speed it up to this level."

Max rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing he was a test-tube baby like the rest of us, dummy."

Charlie nodded. "He was being held in the same facility Biggs, Mace and I were in. I didn't realize his parentage until the day after we had escaped."

Luke started wiggling in his mother's arms, trying to get down. It was then that they all noticed the other two toddlers standing there. Max and Alec recognized them as a pair of twins from T.C.'s daycare.

Alec crouched down. "How did you all get out?"

The two-year-old girls, blonde hair up in pigtails, stared at him for a moment before the one on the left spoke up. "We wanted to play, so we made a distraction then escaped." But her finger was hooked over her bottom lip, so it was hard to make out what exactly she had said.

Alec stood slowly. Then he looked over at his mate. "I guess we better set another watcher at the daycare." He leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll go take care of it." He turned to Biggs. "Can you help me get these tykes back to the daycare?"

Biggs nodded and picked up one of the girls. Then Charlie handed him Luke. "Better take him back too." She smiled widely.

Alec picked up the other girl and they headed out to the daycare.

Charlie turned to Max. "I know you're planning a heist tonight, do you need some help?" After she shared a look with her brother she continued. "Mace and I would be glad to help in any way we can."

Max nodded gratefully. "That'd be great. I'm sure your skills will come in handy for this tricky job."

Charlie smiled. "Great."

* * *

**_Here's some (somewhat)blackmail for you. The more reviews I get, the happier I am, the happier I am the faster I write._**

**_Hint: reviewing my new story gives you bonus points in my book._**

**_Reviews Equal Love_**

**_And What the World Needs Now is..._**


	27. Moments of Rest

**_I'm sorry for the long delay. Life's been insane lately. But high school is coming to a close so pretty soon I should have more time to write. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it._**

* * *

Alec, holding Jack, watched Max play with Eva across their apartment. Max was wearing her trademark black cat suit and was making the baby in her arms giggle by blowing raspberries on her stomach. He enjoyed moments like these, moments of calm between heists and City Council meetings and meets with Tryptophan suppliers.

He smiled as he watched the two important females in his life laugh together, utterly carefree and happy. When Max looked up and caught his eye, smiling her gorgeous smile, his grin widened until it nearly stretched ear to ear. The moment was slightly ruined however when Jack stuck one of his fingers straight up Alec's nose.

Alec looked down at his son and raised one blonde eyebrow. The baby laughed and gave him an innocent look with his huge gorgeous green eyes he inheritated from his father. His blonde hair was mussed and sticking up, much like his daddy's.

"That look doesn't work on me little man." He told his son as he extracted the tiny finger from his nostril. "I invented that look."

Jack flashed a dimpled grin Alec knew so well. "Ha!"

Alec laughed. "Okay mini-me, you win. This time." He grinned. "Am I ever gonna win an argument in this family?"

"Nope." Max said as she walked over to him. She set down Eva in the playpen behind him. The little girl looked as much like her mother as her brother looked like their father. Max kissed first Jack and then Alec on their cheeks. "Not a one."

Alec sat Jack in the playpen, setting him next to his sister. Then he wrapped his arms around his mate and soundly kissed her. He was just pulling her towards the bedroom, his fingers of one hand on her zipper pull, when there was a knock at the door.

He groaned and Max laughed. She kissed him again and reluctantly pulled out of his arms. She walked, a little unsteadily, to the door.

Mace, Charlie, Biggs and Luke stood outside the doorframe. Charlie and Mace were wearing similar outfits to Max's suit, black and skin-close. With a silent nod Max kissed Alec and then left with Mace and Charlie.

* * *

Biggs and his son walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He looked at his friend. "This happen often? That you wait here while she goes out on a heist?"

Alec shrugged and got them each a beer from the fridge. "We pretty much take turns. We can't both leave Terminal City, it would be too disastrous if both of us were captured. This way if one of us gets arrested or cornered, we have a back-up to come bail our asses out of the mess."

Biggs took the beer he was offered and watched Luke plopped down on the couch. "So what should we do in the meantime?"

* * *

Max went over the plan with Mace and Charlie. They were standing in the command center, peering down at something on one of the desks by the surveillance center. Some X6s loaded up a van for their use in the background, supervised by Mole, smoking one of his cough pungent cigars.

"Tonight the mission is to get a datadisk with some information we need." She pointed to the map of the city they were looking at. "We've heard now-verified rumors of Manticore facilities still in existence. One in particular caught my eye, one that is supposed to be the equilivent of a transgenic ICU hospital. Apparently that's where they took the most injured soldiers, rather than just chop them up for parts."

Mace nodded. "I've heard of this facility, but I'm not quite sure where it is. Somewhere on the east coast though." He looked down at the map. "What building are we breaking into?"

"The house of John James Holden. He's a self-proclaimed 'Trannie Fan.' He's been collecting information on Manticore since before T.C. was founded."

"Wait, if he's a 'fan' coulsn't we just ask for the information?" Charlie asked.

Max shook her head at the younger transgenic's statement. "No. Holden has been trying to capture an X5 so he could have them brainwashed and keep them around for a pet. So we have to be extra careful not to be caught, otherwise we'll be thrown into a cage again."

Charlie's mouth made an O. "Oh." Then she nodded in understanding. "What defenses does the building have?"

* * *

**_Please review. Reviews Equal Love, or at least like. Or maybe just feelings of ambivalence. But please no hate._**


	28. Possible Death of the Story

**_Author's Note, yes another one, I apologize._**

**_I'm really stuck on this story. I'm gonna need some help._**

**_I don't need corrections or anything like that, just someone to brainstorm with._**

**_So more like a groan co-writer._**

**_I have yahoo messenger, myspace and a hotmail account. I check my hotmail several times a day looking for new chapters, so I'm very accessible._**

**_Please help, otherwise I'm afraid that this story is going to go extinct._**

**_Transgenic-girl_**


End file.
